


I Don't Want You To Go

by wwwjudedotcom



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwjudedotcom/pseuds/wwwjudedotcom
Summary: Liz comforts Michael outside the Pony aka Michael realizes they're friends and not just co-scientists.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	I Don't Want You To Go

**Author's Note:**

> For Michael Guerin Week  
> Day 3: “I don’t want you to go.” 
> 
> I want more Liz and Michael, and I want friendship, not just science (as much as I do love the science). So I gave it to myself.

Nobody was around, the business of the Wild Pony generally happening on the front side, and Michael had purposefully chosen a quiet spot just outside of the back door. He was leaning up against the wall of the building, pressing his hands flat on the ground. He needed to ground himself, convince himself that what he saw in his head wasn’t real, that it didn’t exist. His hands were real, they were pressing into the tiny bits of gravel on the ground. He could feel the brick from the building on his wrists as he slid his hands back. He focused on the feeling in his hands instead of the image in his head. He didn’t know what had triggered it, but one second he was laughing with Liz, only a little bit drunk, and the next moment he was seeing flashes of light and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He couldn’t bring himself to focus on the details, didn’t know if he even could. So he stood up abruptly and walked out, knowing the lights and conversation would just make it worse.

“Michael?” 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Liz speak. Michael didn’t want to imagine what he looked like, near tears sitting on the dirt probably cutting his hands at least a little bit. He told himself to breathe, and slowly enough air came back into him that he could answer. 

“Yeah.” 

“Are you okay? What happened?” 

Michael wasn’t sure he could answer, so he didn’t. He was supposed to be the one who didn’t need anyone. But Liz didn’t leave. She sat down, cross legged in front of him. Her eyes went quickly to his hands. He knew the thoughts she was probably thinking.

“I’m not trying to hurt myself. I just need to remind myself of what’s real. This brick, the ground, my hands.” 

He didn’t say he did this to forget what he knew wasn’t real: the lights behind his eyes, the clench in his chest. Liz just nodded, like she believed him. She bit her bottom lip before speaking. 

“I’m real too. And whatever you need, I’m here. Just tell me what you need, Michael. What do you need me to do?” 

He felt tears leak out. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had asked what he needed. Sure, Isobel had, but that was usually in the context of an extra pillow when he stayed over, or a second helping of dinner. But this felt more real than that. And Guerin didn’t know what to do about it. Especially coming from Liz Oretcho. Their only real interactions were saving Max and Isobel and doing science. She never really tried to get personal, which he appreciated. 

“Can I list things that I think might be helpful?” Liz offered, probably aware of the internal conflict inside of him. 

He just nodded.

“Do you want me to stay? Or do you need to be alone right now?” 

He barely managed a quiet, “I don’t want you to go,” before Liz nodded and kept asking. 

“Do you want water?” 

He shook his head, he didn’t think he was strong enough to hold a cup right now, even with his powers, and he didn’t want Liz to see him fail. 

“Do you want physical comfort? Would a hug be helpful? Or do you need some space?” 

She was sitting at a slight distance but close enough that she could whisper and still be heard. 

“I think I need to be held,” Liz barely heard him, and when she did he sounded so small. 

He barely managed to ask for what he needed and it almost killed him, admitting he couldn’t deal with his panic alone. But Liz just nodded, slowly moving to sit next to him but still facing him. She wrapped him in a hug and stroked his hair as his head rested on her shoulder. Liz felt his arms wrap around her softly. She moved one hand to rub his back and the other stayed holding his head. They stayed like this for almost an hour, and Liz wasn’t convinced Michael was still awake until he spoke. 

“Thank you.” 

She felt his arms loosen around her and she pulled back just enough to see his face. He had definitely been crying into her shoulder but she didn’t mention it. 

She just shook her head and said, “That’s what friends are for. No thanks required.”

Michael gave her a look, “We’re friends now?”

“You thought you were just an annoying genius I kept around for science purposes? Try again, Guerin.” 

He held up his hands in surrender. 

“Fine, we’re friends. I’m still giving you a thank you.” 

“Then why?” She asked softly, as if she was scared to talk too loud. 

“For holding me. Nobody’s ever really done that for me. I guess Alex did, once, but, uh,” Michael paused, “Kind of different circumstances, you know?” 

Her heart shattered into a million pieces. Liz couldn’t imagine a world where Rosa didn’t hold her when she was sad or where her dad didn’t comfort her when she needed a good cry and some churro pancakes.

“Well, we’re friends so I’m here for you, Guerin, any time. I promise.” 

He pulled the rest of the way apart and nodded. Liz stood up first, offering a hand down to help. 

“I’m about to do another thing friends do, okay? I’m going to drive you home-“ 

“No, Liz, honestly, I’m fine, it was just a tough night. I’ll drive home, sleep it off.” 

Michael still, somewhere in the back of his head, believed that this friendship came with conditions. And he couldn’t afford to owe Liz more than he already did. 

“You look like you wouldn’t last two minutes behind the wheel. I’ll bring you back for yours in the morning, come on.” 

He hung his head knowing she was right. She drove him quietly to the airstream. 

“Let me get you a glass of water, and then I promise I’ll leave.” 

He let out a soft groan but he didn’t really mean it anymore. Liz had helped him more in the last few hours than anyone had ever. He was grateful even if he was sometimes too stubborn to ask for the help he needed. 

She set the glass of water down on his counter with a soft clink. He looked up. She looked down. 

“See you tomorrow, Guerin.” 

“Thank you, Liz, for everything.” 

“If you thank me one more time, I won’t drive you to your car tomorrow. Have fun walking the seven miles into town.” 

She joked as she left. He smiled to himself, knowing she would show up probably with breakfast before taking him to his car. He fell asleep making a mental note to at least have coffee ready by the time Liz showed up tomorrow. 


End file.
